Help Me
by Meshiimicha
Summary: Fic pertama yang words nya dikit banget, hiks. Nggak jago bikin summary tapi inilah summary nya: Apa yang terjadi dengan Mio setelah dia membunuh adiknya? OOC, Missing Scene, dsb.


**Help Me**

Hi! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Fatal frame.

Mohon maklumnya. Btw...

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Fatal frame, Tecmo owns Fatal Frame. I only own this story.

**Warning:** Typo(s), OOC, gaje, dsb..

_Ini semua dimulai ketika aku telah membunuh saudara-ku dengan tanganku sendiri..._

_._

_._

_._

'Mayu...maaf...maafkan aku Mayu' kata itu terus terucap dari mulutku. Di kepalaku kejadian itu terus menerus terputar seperti film.

Aku menatap tanganku...tangan yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh suara kembarku sendiri. Saudara tempat aku berbagi suka, duka, tawa, air mata, pengalaman, semuanya!

"Mio! Mayu! Tolong buka pintunya! "suara Paman Kei memanggilku dari depan pintu yang terkunci. Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku, mengambil kunci, dan menuju ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"Hi Mio! Mana Mayu?" tanya Paman Kei. Mendengar nama Mayu disebut aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis."Hei kenapa kamu menangis?"tanya Paman lagi.

"Paman tidak akan mengerti!"teriakku di depan pamanku. Aku berlari ke kamarku, mengunci pintunya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya lagi. Aku teringat akan kejadian kemari dimana aku menjenguk ibuku yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

_Flashback_

"_Halo ibu, apakah ibu sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya gadis berponi samping itu ke ibunya._

"_Di...Dimana Mayu...?"_ _rintih wanita yang terbaring lemah itu._

_Pertanyaan sang ibu membuat hati gadis remaja itu seperti ditusuk pisau yang sangat tajam. Sang gadis menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari matanya, dia-pun langsung menuju ke toilet untuk menghapus air matanya._

_Sadarlah sang ibu bahwa anak satunya lagi yang berponi 'batok' sudah bernasib sama dengan suaminya._

_End of Flashback_

Karena kelelahan menangis aku-pun jatuh tertidur...

Tiba-tiba aku itu berada di sebuah _Manor_ dan aku melihat, Mayu yang dikelilingi _crimson butterfly _seperti saat dulu. "Mayu!"panggilku dengan keras. Namun Mayu seperti tidak menyadari dan masuk kedalam _Manor _tersebut.

Aku lalu ingat bahwa _crimson butterfly _itu perwujudan dari Mayu jadi aku memanfaatkan seekor _crimson butterfly_ yang tertinggal untuk mengejar Mayu. Aku berlari... berlari dan terus lari. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuhnya tapi aku tidak berani melihat kebelakang, karena aku sudah tahu pasti itu adalah hantu penghuni tempat menghentakkan kakiku untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman itu

Setelah berlari terus menerus sampailah aku di suatu ruangan yang seperti penjara. Disana sepertinya ada suara yang familiar memanggilku.

"Mio, tolong jangan ingat aku lagi. Hapuslah semua memori tentangku di otakmu Mio!" bisik suara itu lirih. Sontak aku menyadari suara itu dan langsung menengok kearah suara itu dan mendapati kupu-kupu berwarna merah dihadapanku.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan memori tentang saudaraku sendiri?"tanyaku. "Karena ini." bisik si kupu-kupu merah yang merupakan wujud Mayu sekarang. Si kupu-kupu hinggap dibahuku.

Aku menengok kearah sana dan mendapati tato berwarna merah perlahan-lahan menjalar perlahan-lahan dari tempat yang disentuh hantu yang cengkramannya terasa dingin itu.

"Ini...kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena sang _priestess _telah menyentuhmu dan kamu terlalu tenggelam dengan memori dengan aku yang sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi, maka dari itu lupakanlah aku."jawab kupu-kupu itu."Tidak Bisa!" jawabku lantang, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan saudara kembar-ku sendiri?

Aku mengamati tempat itu dan bertnya kepada kupu-kupu merah itu "Ini dimana?"tanyaku, setelah menyadari aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada. "_Manor of Sleep_" jawab kupu-kupu itu lagi, sadarlah aku bahwa aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada.

Setelah itu kupu-kupu itu menyusup di celah-celah penjara untuk keluar, spontan aku berlari keluar dari sana untuk mengejarnya.

Sampai akhirnya aku berada lebih dalam-lebih dalam di _manor_ itu tanpa tahu aku ada di bagian mana, sepertinya aku telah...tersesat. Lalu samar-samar aku mendengar suara anak kecil bernyanyi yang mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku dengan Mayu. Tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan menjalar di bahu-ku. Tato itu sepertinya telah menjalar lagi.

Suara anak-anak itu semakin jelas, seperti lagu _lullaby_ yang membuat terhipnotis.

_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Nakuko wa kagobune tsui no michi_  
_Ichiwara kisete onmekashi_  
_Neiryasena sakamihagi_

_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Neiryasayo hatate_  
_Miko-san awai ni okitsukeba_  
_Shiseigi ugatte imii no gi_  
_Kumon hiraite yasukarazu_

_Yukinasayo hatate_  
_Yukinasayo hatate_  
_Yukibune yurashite hatate_  
_Kono kishi hiraite hatate_  
_Rourou miwatari ka no kishi ni_  
_Shisei watashite naku ga teage_

Lirik itu terulang-terulang dan terus terulang di pendengaranku, lagu apa itu? Lagu yang membuat atmosfer yang sama ketika _veiled priest_ menyanyikan lagu untuk mengiringi ritual aku dan Mayu, yang tentu saja membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Mataku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan bebannya.

Aku...mengantuk...aku...tersesat...aku...tolong aku...Ibu...paman...siapa saja...tolong aku...

Sementara itu di dunia nyata , terbaringlah seorang gadis cantik yang dikelilingi oleh _engraver-engraver, _sedang tertidur tidak tahu kapan akan bangun.

~-END-~

Gimana fic-nya jelek ya?

Maklum fic pertama, gaya bahasa ku aneh nggak? Fic ini terinspirasi Mio yang di FF3 nggak tahu nasibnya gimana di tengah-tengah cerita, maaf kalo rada nggak nyambung, hehe. Ide fic ini muncul pas lagi malem-malem. Dan..Open Office ku lagi kacau! Hurufnya jadi bengkak semua, hiks.-curcol-

RnR _Please_ !


End file.
